Electronic media players, such as DVD players, high definition media players, audio receivers, etc., have enjoyed longstanding popularity in recent times. Recent advances in processing have added new features and reduced costs for media players.
In the electronics industry, many conventional media players, and electronic devices in general, utilize processors operating with hardware components. These media players however, may be susceptible to manufacturing defects and/or design bugs for various reasons. In one example, interoperation of a processor with hardware components may result in one or more operation errors in such devices. Further, testing is typically not performed for each of these manufactured devices. As a result, some of these devices may include one or more of a hardware and software fault. Locating the source of a fault may be very time consuming and expend many resources. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a means for locating a source of faulty operation for electronic devices.
Conventional methods of testing electronic devices typically perform tests on the faulty device as a whole. Such methods may not accurately asses the operation of a device due to the possibility of a plurality of faults. Further, such conventional methods can be labor intensive and may be difficult to locate a fault. Thus, while there have been efforts to test electronic devices, such efforts do not provide a sufficient method of isolating a fault location in an electronic device.
Thus there is an unsatisfied need for a system and method for locating a fault in an electronic device.